


Unexpected Pressure

by LouPF



Series: Sabelsmut [9]
Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Kink, M/M, Piss, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, mutual handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Sabeltann and Pinky are cuddling when Pinky makes an interesting discovery by accidentally sitting on Sabeltann's bladder. Oops?
Relationships: Kaptein Sabeltann/Pinky
Series: Sabelsmut [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851862
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected Pressure

Cuddling was one of Pinky's favourite pastimes, especially when it was with Sabeltann. He smelled so nice and was so warm that being away from him was almost unbearable. That was why, when they'd first started dating, Pinky had been pretty adamant about sleeping in Sabeltann's bed.

Tonight was no different. They were cuddling before bed, chatting lightly about nothing in particular while holding each other.

Things didn't change before Pinky tried to roll over Sabeltann, losing his balance and falling onto his torso.

Sabeltann let out a yelp that turned into a gasp, and Pinky tensed, worried he'd hurt him.

"Sabeltann?" he asked quietly.

"You're pressing on my bladder," Sabeltann said, and there wasn't much feeling to it, but it wasn't flat, either.

When Pinky failed to gauge any kind of emotion from his wide-eyed expression, he tentatively asked, "do you want me to move?"

Sabeltann's gaze flickered. Uncertainty flashed like lightning, then disappeared. "I don't know," he said, and it was quiet and nervous in a way Pinky had never heard him before.

Pinky swallowed. The atmosphere had changed into something _other_ , and it was growing into a lump in his chest. A nervous, _aroused_ lump. He watched Sabeltann intently as Sabeltann closed his eyes. His breathing became heavier, cheeks flushed slightly, and lips parted.

His dick was hardening against Pinky's thigh.

 _Fuck_ , thought Pinky, and the only sound was their heavy breathing and Pinky's thumping heart. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He shifted his hips, hoping to get some friction to either of them. It caused his whole body to shift slightly, and he could _feel_ Sabeltann's abdomen move beneath him.

Sabeltann whined, and Pinky tensed, waiting.

When he glanced up, Sabeltann was staring back, his pupils blown wide. "Do that again," he whispered hoarsely.

Pinky shifted again, and Sabeltann let out a strangled choke - the muscles in his thighs and stomach tensing, releasing, tensing again. "Hold on," Pinky muttered. He sat up, moving his weight from his torso and onto his hips, straddling Sabeltann's thighs. Then, making eye contact, he placed his palms on Sabeltann's abdomen and pressed.

Sabeltann bucked into him and _moaned._

"Holy shit," Pinky breathed, and rocked his hips slightly. "Sh - shit, Sabeltann - "

"Just," said Sabeltann, and choked on his breath when Pinky pressed again, "just - "

Pinky fumbled with Sabeltann's pants, somewhat managing to pull them open with only one hand, the other pressed against his shirt. "Just what?" he asked, partially teasing and partially genuinely curious. He pushed away Sabeltann's shirt, pushed skin against skin, digging his fingers into Sabeltann's flesh.

He was cold.

Sabeltann made a soft keening noise. It only strengthened in volume when Pinky took his dick into his free hand and curled his fingers around it. "F - fuck," Sabeltann uttered. "I - "

Pinky pressed, and Sabeltann twitched again, teeth sinking into his lower lip. Wordlessly, Pinky slipped out of his own pants, hastily aligning them in a way that could work.

He rocked forward and let out a hissed breath when it succeeded, their cocks jolting together in that _wonderful_ friction he'd sought earlier. The pace he set was almost primal, short and sharp snaps of his hips that drove his hands into Sabeltann's bladder with every thrust, and Sabeltann was keening beneath him, hands fisted in the sheets and skin flushed.

Pinky leaned down and kissed him as well as he could with his hands on his skin and his hips still rolling, and Sabeltann panted into his mouth, a hand curling into his hair and ripping almost _painfully_ at it.

Pinky came first, and Sabeltann followed right after with a stuttered gasp. For a few glorious seconds, they lay there in comfortable silence. The afterglow washed over them, and Pinky basked in it.

Then Sabeltann squirmed away. "I'll be right back," he said, and hurried out of the room. Pinky sat up and grabbed for the cloth they had lying beside the bed for this purpose, wiping himself down and patting at the spots they'd gotten on the bed. When he returned beneath the covers, he lay on his back, waiting patiently for Sabeltann - no doubt at the toilet, he figured, and grinned.

Eventually, Sabeltann returned, creeping into the bed and snuggling into Pinky's side.

"So," said Pinky.

"Not a word," said Sabeltann darkly.

Pinky smirked. "Piss kink?"

" _Not a word_ ," Sabeltann repeated.

Chuckling, Pinky twisted over to rest his head against Sabeltann's mop of curls.


End file.
